The Collection: Season 19 (Blu-Ray)
Released in the US and Canada as Peter Davison: Complete Season One Disc One: Castrovalva Commentary With Peter Davison (The Doctor), Janet Fielding (Tegan), Christopher H Bidmead (Writer) and Fiona Cumming (Director). (2007) Time Trap Featuring Peter Davison, Janet Fielding, Sarah Sutton (Nyssa), Matthew Waterhouse (Adric), Margot Hayhoe (Production Manager), Christopher H Bidmead and Fiona Cumming. Hosted by Mark Strickson (Turglough). Updated Special Effects Option to watch the story with new CGI. Behind the Sofa Peter Davison, Janet Fielding, Sarah Sutton, Mathew Waterhouse, Mark Strickson and Sophie Aldred (Ace) watch classic clips. Deleted Scenes Two deleted scenes from the story. Studio Footage Raw footage from the recording sessions. Divided into 3 parts. Being Doctor Who Peter Davison discusses his iconic role. Directing Castrovalva An interview with Fiona Cumming The Crowded TARDIS With Tom Baker (Doctor Who), Peter Davison, Sarah Sutton, Christopher H Bidmead and director John Black. Blue Peter Peter Davison interviewed on the popular children's magazine show from 10/11/80. Pebble Mill at One Peter Davison interviewed on the long-running BBC lunchtime show on 3/12/80. Saturday Night at the Mill Peter Davison's appearance on 26/12/80. Lord Mayor's Show Parade Peter Davison's appearance on 14/11/81. Swap Shop Noel Edmonds interviews Peter Davison on 9/1/82, with questions phoned in from young viewers. BBC1 Continuity From the original screening of the story. Clean Opening & Closing Titles Textless versions of the original opening and closing title sequence restored in HD. Theme Music Video A brand new remix of Peter Howell's version of the theme music for the series, exclusively remixed from the original multitrack master. Option to listen to the music in either stereo (default) or Dolby Digital 5.1 surround versions. Photo Gallery Production and behind-the-scenes stills from the making of the story in HD. Isolated Score Paddy Kingsland's specially composed music for this story is included on an isolated audio track. Info Text Brand new subtitle track revealing fascinating facts and trivia. PDF Archive Includes Rehearsal Scripts, Production Documentation, and Radio Times Billings. Coming Soon Original DVD trailer for Four to Doomsday. Disc Two: Four to Doomsday Commentary With Peter Davison, Janet Fielding, Sarah Sutton, Matthew Waterhouse and John Black (Director). Days of Wrath Making-of Documentary with Peter Davison, Janet Fielding, Sarah Sutton, Matthew Waterhouse, Paul Shelley (Persuasion), Script Editors Eric Saward and Christopher H Bidmead, and Director John Black. Behind the Sofa Rejoin the team as they watch the very first story they recorded together. Studio Footage From the studio recording, including Peter Davison's first scenes as the Doctor. Choose to watch highlights, or the unedited tape. BBC1 Continuity From the original screening of the story. Photo Gallery Production and behind-the-scenes stills from the making of the story in HD. Info Text A subtitle track revealing fascinating facts and trivia. Audio Archive An interview with Straford Johns (Monarch). PDF Archive Includes Camera Scripts (Parts 1, 3, & 4) and Rehearsal Script (Part 2), Production Documentation, and Radio Times Billings Disc Three: Kinda Commentary With Peter Davison, Janet Fielding, Matthew Waterhouse and Nerys Hughes (Todd). Dream Time Making-of Documentary featuring actors Janet Fielding, Nerys Hughes, Simon Rouse (Hindle) and Adrian Mills (Aris), Script Editors Christopher H Bidmead, Eric Saward and Anthony Root, Malcolm Thornton (Designer) and Peter Grimwade (Director). 5.1 Surround Mix A new sound mix has been created by Mark Ayres. Updated Special Effects Watch Part Four with optional CGI enhancement. Behind the Sofa Rejoin the team as they watch the very first story they recorded together. Deleted and Extended Scenes Various material was cut for timing reasons, but has been recovered from low-quality recordings. Directing with Attitude A look at Peter Grimwade's career, the director of Kinda ''and ''Earthshock ''and writer of ''Time-Flight. Effects Comparison Compare the original SFX with updated CGI. BBC1 Continuity From the original screening of the story. Photo Gallery Production and behind-the-scenes stills from the making of the story in HD. Isolated Score Peter Howell's specially composed music for this story is included on an isolated audio track. Info Text A subtitle track revealing fascinating facts and trivia. PDF Archive Includes Transmission Camera Scripts, Production Documentation, and Radio Times Billings Coming Soon Original DVD trailer for The Visitation: Special Edition. Disc Four: The Visitation Commentary With Peter Davison, Janet Fielding, Matthew Waterhouse, Sarah Sutton & Peter Moffatt (Director). Grim Tales In this Making-of Documentary, Mark Strickson takes the TARDIS crew back to The Visitation ''filming locations. Featuring actors Peter Davison, Janet Fielding, Sarah Sutton, Michael Melia (Terileptil Leader), Peter Van Dissel (Android), with Eric Saward (Writer), Ken Starkey (Designer), Carolyn Perry (Make-Up) and Odile Dicks-Minreaux (Costume Designer). Behind the Sofa Rejoin the team as they watch the very first story they recorded together. Film Trims & Studio Footage Brief shots trimmed from the programme plus a quick glimpse of Terileptils in studio. Writing ''The Visitation An interview with Eric Saward, writer and script editor for almost five seasons. Scoring The Visitation An interview with composer Paddy Kingsland. Directing Who A look at the work of director Peter Moffat. BBC1 Continuity From the original screening of the story. Photo Gallery Production and behind-the-scenes stills from the making of the story in HD. Isolated Score Paddy Kingsland's specially composed music for this story is included on an isolated audio track. Info Text A subtitle track revealing fascinating facts and trivia. PDF Archive Includes Rehearsal Scripts, Production Documentation, and Radio Times Billings Coming Soon Original DVD trailer for Black Orchid. Disc Five: Black Orchid Commentary With Peter Davison, Janet Fielding, Sarah Sutton and Matthew Waterhouse. Extended Version Part One with deleted sequences re-integrated. Double Trouble Peter Davison, Sarah Sutton, Janet Fielding, Matthew Waterhouse, Michael Cochrane (Cranleigh), Eric Saward and Rosalind Ebbutt (Costume Designer) discuss the making of ''Black Orchid. ''Hosted by Mark Strickson. Behind the Sofa Rejoin the team as they watch the very first story they recorded together. Deleted Scenes Short sequences cut from the finished episodes. Blue Peter A visit to the costumiers. Points of View Discussion of the programme's timeslot change. BBC1 Continuity From the original screening of the story. Now & Then A look at the locations featured in this story. DVD Film Restoration A short featurette from the 2008 DVD. This Blu-Ray supersedes the DVD, however, with a brand-new HD film transfer. Photo Gallery Production and behind-the-scenes stills from the making of the story in HD. Info Text A subtitle track revealing fascinating facts and trivia. Audio Archive Extracts from an interview with designer Tony Burrough. PDF Archive Includes Rehearsal Scripts, Production Documentation, and Radio Times Billings. Disc Six: Earthshock Commentary With Peter Davison, Matthew Waterhouse, Janet Fielding and Sarah Sutton. 5.1 Surround Mix A new sound mix has been created by Mark Ayres. Updated Special Effects Option to watch the story with new CGI. Earthshocked With Peter Davison, Janet Fielding, Sarah Sutton, Matthew Waterhouse, James Warwick (Scott), David Banks (Cyber Leader), Mark Hardy (Cyber Lieutenant), Alec Sabin (Ringway), Eric Saward & Richard Gregory (Cyber Design). Behind the Sofa Rejoin the team as they watch the very first story they recorded together. Location Film Sequences Includes deleted shots and dialogue. Studio Footage Rare material from the studio shoot. Putting the Shock into Earthshock Cast and crew discuss the impact of this story on the viewers of the time. The Boy with the Golden Star A featurette focusing on departing companion Adric. Did You See? ''Doctor Who ''is featured in this edition from 14/03/82. Pebble Mill at One Peter Davison's appearance on 16/03/82. BBC1 Continuity From the original screening of the story. Photo Gallery Production and behind-the-scenes stills from the making of the story in HD. Isolated Score Malcom Clarke's specially composed music for this story is included on an isolated audio track. Info Text A subtitle track revealing fascinating facts and trivia. PDF Archive Includes Transmission Scripts, Production Documentation, and Radio Times Billings. Claymation Short The unbroadcast Part 5 of this story. Disc Seven: Time-Flight Commentary With Peter Davison, Janet Fielding, Sarah Sutton and Eric Saward. Turbulence A new Making-of Documentary featuring Peter Davison, Janet Fielding, Sarah Sutton, Eric Saward, Keith Drinkel (Scobie) & Richard McManan-Smith (Designer). Behind the Sofa Rejoin the team as they watch the very first story they recorded together. Deleted & Extended Scenes Taken from both broadcast quality and timecoded viewing copies of the studio recordings and early edits. Studio Footage View highlights or a longer two part feature. Out-takes A collection of humorous fluffs and technical gaffs from the story's production. Peter Grimwade Interview The late writer / director talks to Nick Briggs about his writing work on this story. BBC1 Continuity From the original screening of the story. Photo Gallery Production and behind-the-scenes stills from the making of the story in HD. Info Text A subtitle track revealing fascinating facts and trivia. Audio Archive Peter Grimwade discusses writing this story. PDF Archive Includes Rehearsal Scripts, Production Documentation, and Radio Times Billings. Disc Eight: Bonus Features Peter Davison In Conversation A frank and revealing new one-hour interview conducted by Matthew Sweet in June 2018. Time Crash Peter Davison's Fifth Doctor meets David Tennant's Tenth in a special mini-episode. Jovanka Airlines Trailer All aboard Jovanka Airlines as CEO and occasional hostess Tegan points out the safety features of this box set, and deals with troublesome passengers. The Panopticon Archive Footage from the 1993 convention with Janet Fielding, Matthew Waterhouse and Nicholas Courtney (Brigadier Lethbridge-Stewart). Take Two The 20/07/82 edition of the BBC childrens' show: armchair critics react to Season 19. Audio Archive Director Ron Jones discusses his Season 19 work. Studio Countdown Clocks The original countdown clocks for Season 19. PDF Archive Includes Doctor Who Annual 1983 and the Season 19 BBC Enterprises Sales Sheets. Coming Soon Original DVD trailers for the ''Mara Tales ''and ''Time-Flight/ Arc of Infinity ''boxsets. Missing Bonus Features This is a list of Bonus Features available on the original DVD releases but not ported over to this Blu Ray release. Original Coming Soon Trailers * The War Machines * Inferno: Special Edition * The Time Warrior (Moved to the Season 10 Boxset) * The Trial of a Time Lord * Revisitations 2 Boxset Castrovalva * The Doctor Who Annual 1982 (Moved to the Season 18 Boxset) The Visitation: Special Edition * The Television Centre of the Universe: Part 1 * Doctor Forever: The Apocalypse Element Black Orchid * Stripped for Action: The Fifth Doctor Earthshock * 40th Anniversary Celebration Music Video * The Real McCoy Sketch Time-Flight * Mouth on Legs Category:Fifth Doctor Category:Blu-Ray Category:Box Set Category:The Collection